


Shower

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Совместный прием душа перед выступлением 31.10.12 на BBC Radio Theatre





	Shower

\- Да, Том, мы уже сидим. Да, ждем, - кивал Доминик, глядя перед собой. - Еще до хрена времени, не переживай.  
\- Да я не за время переживаю, - вздохнул Том в трубку. - Где Крис?  
\- Кто его знает? - хмыкнул Дом. - Где-то шля… - он запнулся, когда Мэтт пихнул его в колено своим, прося пространство, чтобы протиснуться между ним и журнальным столиком. Доминик скользнул взглядом вверх по обнаженному бедру, талии, груди и руке, встречая нарочито беспечный взгляд, эффект от которого портился едва сдерживаемой хитрой улыбкой, - …ется… - закончил Дом, сглотнув. Мэтт протиснулся между ним и журнальным столиком и, мурлыча себе под нос, побрел в сторону душа. - Очень удачно и… вовремя… - Дом облизался, следя за виляющей голой задницей, и прикусил нижнюю губу.  
\- Дом? - подозрительным тоном позвал Том. - Что-то не так?  
\- Отлично, - все так же отстраненно ответил Дом, глядя, как лакомый кусочек исчезает за дверью. - Более чем.  
\- Он там опять голый шляется? - воскликнул Том, прекрасно зная этот тон и совершенно дикую привычку Мэтта гулять голым перед выступлением по номеру или гримерке, чтобы потом пойти в душ. Это всегда сопровождалось оправданием, что он что-то забыл взять для душа. Кажется, когда-то очень давно, он просто где-то забыл свою голову…  
\- Крис-то? - удивился Дом. - Нет. Не знаю, хотя…  
\- Дом, вы же не собираетесь прям в студии радио..?!  
\- Мы уже давно тут собрались, Томас, - нахмурился Дом, обращая внимание на телефон в руке, не понимая, какого черта он до сих пор разговаривает с Томом. - Мне, знаешь, пора. Надо… кхм… размяться.  
\- Знаю я твое «размяться», - проворчал Том. - Передавай привет голозадому ушлепку.  
\- И тебе всего, Том, - невпопад ответил Доминик, отстраняя телефон от уха и тут же кладя его на журнальный столик. Он поднялся с дивана, на ходу снимая с себя футболку и бросая ее на пакет с костюмом, который собирался одеть до звонка Тома. Костюм может и подождать, в конце концов.  
Дом подошел к двери душа и аккуратно повернул ручку, стараясь не шуметь, но звук разбивающейся о кафель воды заглушал почти все, и он быстро юркнул внутрь, закрывая дверь за собой на замок. Мэтт тихонько мурлыкал - его почти полностью заглушала вода - за стеклянной дверью просторного душа, с которой сбегали ручейки воды, собирая конденсат. Доминик быстро снял с себя всю одежду и открыл дверь душа - Мэтт, с закрытыми глазами потянулся к чему-то на полке и уронил шампунь, тут же открыв глаза и наклоняясь за ним - Доминик широко улыбнулся, входя внутрь и сразу же кладя ладони на бедра Мэтта. Мэтт выпрямился и глянул через плечо, не обращая внимания на мешающие капли воды, стекающие по лицу, и улыбнулся, прижимаясь к Дому спиной.  
\- Решил присоединиться?  
\- После такого заманчивого и, я бы даже сказал, зазывного предложения? - усмехнулся Дом. - Нет, просто подумал об экономии воды. В Африке с этим проблемы и все такое, - он пожал плечами, поглаживая бедра Мэтта.  
Мэттью улыбнулся, неожиданно тепло, без игривых настроений, глядя на Дома взглядом, полным преданности и любви. Доминик ответил на улыбку и наклонился лицом вперед, увлекая его в поцелуй, продолжая изучать его кожу ладонями, хоть он и знал наизусть каждый миллиметр, и исследовал их не только руками, но и губами и уже очень давно. А сейчас он с удовольствием путешествовал по излюбленным местам, в то время как его язык и губы ласкали чужие, но в то же самое время, родные. Мэтт отстранился, слегка туманными глазами глядя на него, а Дом продолжил поцелуй на его плече, руками перебираясь на живот Мэтта - он прикрыл глаза, склоняя голову в сторону Дома, наслаждаясь моментом нежности, и улыбнулся, чувствуя, что энтузиазм Дома возрос - на коже наверняка останется след.  
Мэтт не удержался и развернулся в его объятиях, припечатывая Дома к стеклянной стене, снова впиваясь в его губы с безумной страстью. Одна его рука вцепилась в волосы за ухом Дома, а другая - скользнула вниз по торсу и накрыла ладонью его пах. Доминик со смехом закончил поцелуй, откидывая голову назад, насколько позволяла стена позади.  
\- Кто-то дико нетерпелив? - он дернул бровью, с улыбкой глядя в потемневшие глаза Мэтта - он улыбнулся одним уголком губ, сжимая ладонь, заставляя Дома закусить губу. - Как в старые добрые времена, когда нам было по шестнадцать? - Дом усмехнулся. - Помнишь, первый раз, когда мы промокли под дождем и вместе «грелись» в душе в твоем доме?  
Мэтт фыркнул.  
\- Не самое подходящее время для ностальгии, - его рука с упорством заставляла тело Доминика проснуться.  
\- Я от мастурбации никогда больше не ловил такого кайфа, как в тот вечер, - прохрипел Дом, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Да? - на мгновение рука Мэтта замерла, он удивленно глянул на Дома. - Ты не говорил.  
\- Это был секрет, - слабо усмехнулся Дом.  
\- Ммм… - протянул Мэтт, глядя между их телами, и Дом после его стона присоединился к нему, с улыбкой наблюдая за его рукой. Его собственные руки поглаживали ягодицы Мэтта - им всегда было немного неудобно одновременно ласкать друг друга из-за леворукости Дома. - Забавно знать, что лучшая твоя дрочка была сделана шестнадцатилетним подростком.  
\- О, он был секси, - протянул Дом. - Я, думаю, у меня встал только от того, что я увидел его обнаженным. А кончил я не из-за техники, а просто от созерцания его длинных пальцев вокруг моего члена, - Доминик улыбнулся.  
\- Фу, блять, Дом, - рассмеялся Мэтт, на мгновение теряя настрой. - Долбанный педофил!  
Доминик не обратил внимания, а подался вперед, прикусывая мочку уха Мэтта:  
\- А я еще не рассказал о впечатлениях, когда он впервые делал мне минет, - прошептал Дом с улыбкой, хотя, конечно, он рассказывал, а Мэтт потом еще не раз просил рассказать снова. Мэттью намек понял, с усмешкой прикусывая кожу на плече Дома.  
\- Чертов провокатор, - проворчал Мэтт между поцелуев уже на его груди, царапая соски, которые от такого обращения с ними тут же затвердевали, даже не смотря на высокую и жаркую влажность в душевой кабинке. Дом откинул голову назад, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия и дразнящего ожидания, перебирая мокрые волосы на затылке Мэтта. Вода из душа продолжала лить на пол рядом с ними, почти не задевая никого из них, совершенно никому не нужная, но отлично маскирующая звуки их возни от возможных слушателей снаружи.  
Мэтт высунул язык и острым кончиком ткнул в пупок Дома, привлекая к себе внимание, хотя оно и так было полностью его, но он хотел, чтобы Дом открыл глаза. Доминик, давным-давно выучив все сигналы Мэтта, тут же открыл глаза, глядя вниз с улыбкой, встречая взгляд Мэттью, эмоции в котором сменялись с рекордной скоростью, перебирая в себе всевозможные положительные.  
\- Господи, Мэтт, - выдохнул Дом. - У меня колени дрожат от такого твоего взгляда.  
Мэттью улыбнулся, не разрывая зрительный контакт, и подался вперед, в движении открывая рот - рот Дома открывался в унисон, и он протяжно простонал, хмурясь, когда Мэтт обхватил его губами, тут же двинувшись к основанию. Руки Дома крепче вцепились в его волосы, он неотрывно следил за губами Мэтта, а тот прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на собственных ощущениях и удовольствии.  
\- В такие моменты я перестаю завидовать микрофону, - пробормотал Дом, снова откидывая голову назад. Мэтт внизу фыркнул, сбиваясь с ритма, но Доминик быстро вернул его к занятию, задав бедрами свой собственный. Мэтт слабо похлопал его по бедру.  
\- Еще немного, - пробормотал Дом, не открывая глаз.  
\- М? - вопросительно промычал Мэттью, шлепая его настойчивей.  
\- Я не кончу, просто… - Дом все-таки открыл глаза и опустил взгляд вниз, тут же громко простонав от вида. - Боже, Мэтт…  
Мэтт успокоился после заверения и снова попытался перехватить инициативу, постаравшись прижать бедра Дома к стеклянной стене. Ему вдруг стало интересно, как же выглядит Дом с той стороны стекла - это должно было выглядеть более чем горячо.  
\- Мэтт… Мэтт-Мэтт, - протараторил Дом, оттягивая его от себя, и Мэттью отстранился с влажным чмоканьем, глядя вверх, на возбужденного и довольного Доминика.  
Дом, взявшись за его плечи, стал отталкивать его чуть назад, сам вставая на колени рядом с ним, и как только их глаза оказались на одном уровне, Дом тут же прижался к горячим распухшим губам Мэтта, жадно целуя, перебирая его волосы и, наконец, добираясь до его несправедливо оставленного без внимания члена рукой - Мэтт простонал в поцелуй, но потом отстранился:  
\- Нам бы еще отойти после ванных процедур, знаешь, - он слабо усмехнулся, не в силах не реагировать на ласку ладони Дома.  
\- Знаю, - Дом наклонился и влажно поцеловал его губы. - Но ничего не могу с собой поделать, - он хмыкнул, глянув вниз, - он просто просит мою руку, знаешь.  
\- Вообще-то, - нахмурился Мэтт, следя за действиями Дома, - он просит скорее не руку.  
Дом фыркнул и снова быстро поцеловал Мэтта, глядя ему в глаза, не прекращая ласку.  
\- Я сделаю тебе минет на обратном пути в машине, - самым сексуальным шепотом пообещал Дом.  
\- Хм? - Мэтт дернул бровью, разглядывая его глаза. Доминик улыбнулся, и Мэттью удовлетворился его обещанием. - И почему я всегда тебе уступаю?  
\- Потому что любишь дразнить сам себя ожиданием. Потому что знаешь, что это подпитывает тебя эмоциями. Потому что я всегда сдерживаю обещания. Потому что…  
\- Заткнись, - хмыкнул Мэтт. - И это он меня обвиняет в болтливости на левые темы во время секса!  
Доминик не стал комментировать, а просто снова утянул его в новый, долгий, жаркий поцелуй, держа обеими руками за бедра, начиная медленно разворачивать Мэтта к себе спиной.  
\- Ну, конечно, конечно, - пробормотал Мэтт, высвобождая свои губы от захвата и разворачиваясь. - «Мэтт, отсоси», «Мэтт, встань в позу…» - он опустился на ладони, и вода стала падать на его спину, массируя кожу.  
Доминик шлепнул его по заднице, усмехаясь, следом нагибаясь и кусая его за то же место - Мэттью ойкнул, но потом продолжительно промычал, чувствуя уже поцелуй, который тоже, скорее всего, обратится в засос и останется приятным напоминанием об их деятельности. Дом провел ногтями по его бедрам, и Мэтт снова проскулил, свесив голову и выгнув спину.  
\- Черт, Дом, - выдохнул Мэтт. - Я же каждую царапину буду чувствовать на сцене… - Доминик коварно рассмеялся, не отрываясь от своего занятия. - Садист… тиран…  
Дом обхватил его ягодицы ладонями, сжимая, заставляя Мэтта выгибаться и издавать самые неприличные звуки, на которые он был способен.  
\- Дом… - простонал Мэтт. - Дом-Дом-До!… ммм… Блять… - он повернул голову, глянув через плечо, пытаясь охватить всю картину целиком и сопоставить ее со своими ощущениями. Дом смотрел на него тяжелым, возбужденным взглядом, массируя его ягодицы, целуя и вылизывая между ними - Мэтт простонал, снова свесив голову. - Ты обожаешь мою задницу, - слабо усмехнулся Мэтт. Дом с влажным звуком, приглушенным водой, отстранился и хмыкнул.  
\- Ты меня прекрасно знаешь, - он снова прикусил кожу на ягодице, прежде чем продолжить основное занятие. Мэтт выгнулся, почувствовав его язык в себе.  
\- Блять, Дом… - Мэтт снова повернулся и, перекладывая равновесие на одну руку, другую запустил назад, хватая Дома за волосы, чтобы он даже не вздумал отстраниться - Дом только промычал в ответ, когда Мэтт стал, незаметно для себя самого, покачивать телом в такт его движениям. - Господи… - Доминик скользнул рукой между его ног, обхватывая член ладонью - Мэттью хныкнул от неожиданности, взбрыкивая, следом издав уже полноценный стон. - Дом, пожалуйста…  
Доминик отстранился, облизывая губы, потом наклонился и запечатлел поцелуй на его пояснице.  
\- Блять, как я буду петь? - прохныкал Мэтт, пока Дом, поднявшись на ноги, оглядывал полку на наличие лубриканта.  
\- Если ты переживаешь, что не разогрел свои связки… - хмыкнул Дом, отыскав заготовленный Мэттом лубрикант, - мы сейчас исправим этот промах, - Дом снова опустился на колени позади него, открывая тюбик. Не удержался и снова наклонился, целуя каждую ягодицу в отдельности.  
\- Я уже разогрел связки, - пробормотал Мэтт. - А сейчас кто-то собирается разогреть мою задницу, и я буду чувствовать это все время, пока буду на сцене, господи… Я за себя не отвечаю там, я серьезно.  
Дом улыбнулся, выдавливая лубрикант на ладонь и нанося его на член.  
\- Ты сам продефилировал мимо меня, виляя задницей - так что даже не вздумай обвинять меня, - он, закусив губу и держа Мэтта одной рукой за бедро, пристроился, глянув на его затылок, прежде чем снова опустить взгляд перед собой и одним затяжным движением войти в Мэтта. Дом прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, запрокидывая голову назад и низко прорычав. Мэтт перед ним подался ему навстречу, тут же начиная медленно двигаться, быстро и коротко дыша, на выдохе произнося его имя.  
Доминик вернулся в душевую кабинку мозгом и опустился на ладони, накрывая своим телом Мэтта, целуя его плечи и шею и закрывая его от горячего дождя, льющегося на них сверху.  
\- А мне весь гиг смотреть на твою задницу, снова виляющую, снова зазывающую, - глухо шептал он между поцелуями. - Напоминающую, как охрененно уютно в ней…  
\- Черт, - выдохнул Мэтт, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и отыскивая его губы своими. - Черт, Дом, - повторил Мэтт, отрываясь от его губ, как только Дом стал двигаться, встречая его каждый раз. Он нахмурился и зажмурился, сосредотачиваясь на главных ощущениях в своем теле, пока не почувствовал укус на плече - еще одна метка готова, и Доминик это прекрасно знал - на бледноватой коже Мэтта проступали синяки от самых легких повреждений.  
\- Дом… - теперь леворукость Дома им совсем не мешала, позволяя им обоим ласкать Мэтта, отчего он извивался и запрокидывал голову назад, упираясь затылком в плечо Дома, громко дыша через раскрытый от наслаждения рот. Доминик покусывал его и целовал, наощупь отыскивая места для своих действий, чувствуя, как температура внутри Мэтта распространяется на него, туманит его сознание, заставляет кровь кипеть и двигаться жестче и быстрей.  
\- Мэтт, дьявол, - прошипел Дом, кусая его губу, как только достиг ее, сжимая ладонь вокруг его члена, на что тот беззастенчиво громко простонал, и этот стон наверняка был слышен снаружи, но ни один из них не придавал этому никакого значения. Дом выпрямил спину, на это время прекращая движения в Мэтте, хотя он сам неплохо справлялся, удерживая свой собственный ритм. Дом обхватил его за бедра, тряхнув головой, когда вода стала сбегать с волос на лицо, мешая видеть тело Мэтта перед собой, и продолжил двигаться, подстраиваясь под Мэтта, тут же заставляя его ускориться.  
\- Блять, Дом! - воскликнул Мэтт, скользя по мокрому кафелю и упираясь рукой, которой ласкал себя, в стену перед собой для большего сопротивления. Доминик от этой возни выскользнул из него и чуть не завалился, но успел облокотиться на стеклянную стену рядом и покрепче ухватиться за бедро Мэтта, оставив пока еще невидимые отпечатки своих пальцев. Мэтт разочарованно простонал, внезапно почувствовав пустоту, но Дом быстро подполз ближе, и Мэтт снова простонал, но уже по другой причине, блаженно улыбаясь следом, отвечая на его движения.  
\- Мэтт, - напряженно произнес Дом, и Мэттью закивал, не потрудившись ответить, сосредотачиваясь на подступающем оргазме. - Мэтт! - громче повторил Дом, уже теряясь в ощущениях, но все еще чувствуя связь с реальностью и здравым смыслом, который кричал, что оставлять Мэттью без удовольствия - нельзя. И только когда Мэтт перед ним забился в экстазе, со стоном вытягивая его имя, сжимаясь вокруг его члена, Доминик отпустил себя, присоединяясь к наслаждению.  
Мэтт опустился ниже, на локти и прикрыл глаза, положив голову на ладони перед собой, отфыркиваясь каждый раз, когда вода норовила затечь в нос. Доминик лег на него, обнимая и устало целуя плечо, прокладывая себе путь к его губам.  
\- Дом, - выдохнул Мэтт и, не желая двигаться сам, звал его, чтобы поцеловать. - Господи…  
Доминик, куснув его, прильнул к губам в усталом поцелуе, на мгновение сдерживаясь, чтобы точно также не фыркнуть прямо перед лицом Мэтта. Он отстранился и положил голову набок, прижимаясь щекой к голове Мэтта.  
\- Черт, - Мэтт слабо усмехнулся, - как же, черт возьми, правильно…  
Дом хмыкнул.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Как же чертовски правильно чувствовать тебя внутри, - улыбнулся Мэтт, туманными глазами косясь на него, стараясь увидеть реакцию на свои слова.  
\- Ммм, - Доминик блаженно улыбнулся, - всегда знал, что у тебя есть слабость к моему члену.  
\- Мерзавец, - протянул с улыбкой Мэтт. - Откуда этот комплекс? Ты так на нем повернут.  
\- Я не повернут, - хмыкнул Дом. - Просто ты его любишь, и я его люблю, - он слабо пожал плечом, - а на всех фотографиях, которые ты выставлял на всеобщее обозрение, я позировал, вообще-то, для тебя и никого больше.  
\- Дом, нам еще выступать, - прошептал Мэтт, немного возясь под ним - колени уже болели из-за твердого кафеля - Доминик прошипел на движение. - Прости, - пробормотал Мэтт.  
\- Нам еще выступать, - согласился Дом. - Мне еще наблюдать за тем, как ты почти заглатываешь микрофон и виляешь задницей.  
\- А мне видеть тебя с раздвинутыми ногами, - хмыкнул Мэтт. - Надо подниматься. И ополоснуться…  
\- Да, - кивнул Дом, но не пошевелился, прикрывая глаза. Мэтт тихо усмехнулся и тоже расслабился. - Еще только пару минут…  
Они поднялись через какое-то время, встав под струи воды, омывая, но скорее, лаская друг друга, в то время как лениво целовались и обменивались взглядами, переполненными эмоциями.  
Уже выходя из душевой кабинки, когда внутреннее состояние немного вернулось к обычному, Дом накинул на голову Мэтта полотенце и стал усердно сушить его волосы, отчего Мэтта шатало в стороны, и он почти истерически смеялся.  
\- Дом! - воскликнул Мэтт, стараясь придать своему голосу строгость. - Хватит, меня сейчас тошнить начнет! Доминик! - он шлепнул его по голой заднице, и Дом почти сразу прекратил, опуская полотенце ниже и вытирая им плечи Мэтта.  
\- Один, - улыбнулся Доминик, оглядывая засос и обводя его пальцем, поверх которого было полотенце, - два, - его улыбка стала шире, когда взгляд упал на отпечатки его же зубов.  
\- Можно идти к дантисту, - хмыкнул Мэтт, глядя на укус. - Зубная карта готова.  
Доминик усмехнулся и продолжил вытирать Мэтта, в конечном итоге, опускаясь перед ним на колени и оглядывая проступающие отпечатки пальцев на его бедре:  
\- Три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, - он рассмеялся и поцеловал каждый синяк, в то же время вытирая бедра Мэтта и заставляя его повернуться к себе спиной. - Восемь, - прошептал Дом, глядя на засос на ягодице.  
\- Извращенец, - усмехнулся Мэтт, заглядывая под свою руку, встречая довольный взгляд Дома. - Всего меня в синяках оставил.  
Дом быстро чмокнул каждую ягодицу и снова повернул Мэтта лицом к себе, продолжая вытирать.  
\- Девять, - он поцеловал левую коленную чашечку Мэтта с покрасневшей от раздражения кожей над ней, - десять, - чуть слышно закончил он и поцеловал другую, следом поднимая взгляд вверх, встречая улыбку и по-настоящему улыбающиеся голубые глаза.  
\- Как точно рассчитано, - хмыкнул Мэтт, и Дом присоединился к смеху. Мэтт потянул его вверх, взяв лицо в ладони. Дом встал, ни на мгновение не разрывая зрительный контакт. - Ты меня затрахал, - с улыбкой прошептал Мэтт. Доминик довольно хмыкнул, выставляя грудь вперед. - Люблю.  
\- Люблю, - также тихо ответил Дом, наклоняясь для чувственного поцелуя.  
\- Ребят! - Крис, посмеиваясь, постучал в дверь. Мэтт с Домом, почти не обращая на него внимания, продолжили целоваться. - Десять минут! - предупредил он. - Я не против, конечно, и опоздать, ради такого случая, но знаете… я все-таки против! Так что давайте, _ускорьтесь_ там, - он еле успел договорить, чтобы снова не рассмеяться. - Дом, я костюм под дверь положил.  
\- Спасибо, - хмыкнул Дом, глядя на дверь. Мэтт, не теряя времени, принялся целовать его шею, обхватывая ладонями задницу Дома.  
\- Где? - прошептал Мэтт, хмурясь.  
\- Что? - удивился Дом, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Господи, чтобы полапать тебя за задницу - ее для начала нужно найти! - Мэтт усмехнулся. - Какая же она маленькая, - протянул он с улыбкой, глядя Дому в глаза. - Теперь _я_ чувствую себя педофилом.  
\- А еще, ты ее трахаешь, - хмыкнул Дом. - Что же, интересно, ты чувствуешь в такие моменты?  
\- Я обязательно расскажу тебе на обратном пути в машине. А еще лучше - дома…


End file.
